In a high breakdown-voltage semiconductor device such as a power module, from the viewpoint of the manufacturing cost, productivity, or the like, a transfer molding technology in which semiconductor elements and electrode terminals are sealed with a resin package has been more used. Further, from the viewpoint of downsizing, such a configuration that the electrode terminals are made to extend in a height direction of the package instead of being made to extend in a lateral direction of the package has been more employed (Patent Document 1, for example).